Unlikely Friendship
by NewHampshireMan155
Summary: The Flock moves to a city in New Hampshire meet people stuff happens is better than it sounds FAX maybe others! my first fanfic please review! Prologue takes place before The Angel Experiment. ON HOLD SORRY!
1. prologue part 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Maximum ride or any of the characters!**

?'S POV

I just love the feeling of independence and freedom that having a paper route can give you and the $50 a week is not too bad either, but, even with all of this great feelings and the money I get sometimes I just want to quit.

"Do you want to go to the library soon?"

"Yeah sure, I just need to finish my route" I hung up my cell phone and decided to meet the caller, my friend Ethan.

After I had delivered my last three papers and set out for the library I began to wonder if I should stop at homer to my parents were I was going, i finally decided not to after all the library is close, I have my cell phone and anyway what could happen here it was just an ordinary day, nothing will ever happen, especially not here in Keene New Hampshire.

Ethan was basically a genius, loved the library, smart, and was a straight "A" student. But when it came to social situations he would get an "F" but we got along well and had fun we read the same books and played the same videogames.

I, on the other hand, was very different from Ethan, I was smart, true, and I did get mostly A's in school, but I was more of an athlete then Ethan and I was better when talking to other people and had plenty of friends.

"Hey, you! Where do you think you are going?"

"None of your Business, Dylan!"

"Tell me and I might not hurt Ethan"

"Just leave us alone"

"Don't tell me you are actually friends with that little nerd?"

"And so what if I am?"

"Then I would have to hurt you too"

"Leave me alone"

"Or what? Are you going to run crying to your mommy?"

After that something in me just snapped, and before I could tell what was happening Dylan was lying on the ground clutching his bleeding, and probably broken, nose.

"You punched me! What the heck you are supposed to be a wimp"

"Just do not bother me or Ethan again"

"Fine, I might leave alone for a while, just leave now or I might forget"

I got to the library a few minutes after that and met up with Ethan. He was standing right by his favorite section, the manga books. That's one more difference between us I never have and never will like manga novels but Ethan just can't seem to get enough of them.

"Dude, your obsessed with Graphic novels"

"No, I am not I can quit whenever I want!"

"Just admit it you're obsessed"

"Never!"

After we hung out at the library for a while Ethan's parents called and told him he had a fencing lesson that he had to go to so they were coming to the library to pick him up.

"Do you want a ride home?"

"Nah, I'll just walk around downtown for a bit then walk home"

I left the library after his parents picked him up and headed toward central square, it was a gorgeous afternoon yet a could not shake the feeling that something was seriously 0wrong and that someone was about to get hurt; but I decided to ignore the feeling and continue on my walk. All of a sudden I was dragged out of my head and looked around for the cause the only thing I saw was a group of 6 people walking down the sidewalk. While this in itself was not strange they grabbed my attention and then I realized the two oldest people in the group looked only about 13 years old, the same age as me.

The back of my neck suddenly prickled and the feeling of danger increased ten-fold I immediately looked behind me and what I saw made my blood almost freeze but not quite. Before I knew it I was running toward the group of six people who had caught my eye before and then I heard two loud _CRACKS! _And felt something hit my stomach and something else hit my shoulder. And I was falling I braced for impact with the sidewalk but the expected head pain never came, instead the 13 year old girl from the group had caught me and laid me gently on the ground as her friend quickly called 911. The person who had caught me was really pretty with brownish blond hair, I guess some would call it "dirty-blond" and eyes as brown as the chocolate bunny my parents still gave me despite the fact that I was 13. And just as suddenly as she had appeared the world went black and lost consciousness .

**My Fist Fanfic. Hope you like it I will probably update it tomorrow or something any way review please! **


	2. Prologue part 2

**Disclaimer: it is James Patterson, not I Who owns all of the characters in maximum ride!**

?'S POV

_BEEP…BEEP…..BEEP…...BEEP_

As I woke up that was the first sound I heard, the classic beeping of the heart monitor that was hooked up to me to check my heart rate and make sure I was not dead because that would be very bad. For as long as I can remember I have always hated hospitals I don't really know why, they keep me alive and have kept me alive before. Whenever I talk to my mother about this strange problem she always brushes me off as though it were nothing.

After a while I started to hear other noises, some soft rustling of clothes and papers I realize that I am not alone! I open my eyes and see that There are at least 8 other people in the room with me, there were my parents of course, Scott and Laura Vang, but then there were also the 6 kids I had noticed before sitting by my bedside, looking at me with concern and wonder.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" the nurse had decided to come in and noticed I was awake.

"Feel like I was punched in the gut by a rhinoceros"

"Well that is to be expected after what you went though"

"What are all of these people doing here?"

"Well they wanted to see you of course!"

"They wanted to watch me sleep?" still not quite sure who they were "who are you anyway?"

The blond girl who had caught me stepped forward and said "my name is Max" she indicated the tall black-haired boy standing next to her "this is Fang" next she pointed to the blind kid with strawberry blond hair "that's Iggy he is standing next to Angel, nudge and The Gasman but we usually just call him Gazzy" Angel was a blond girl with blue eyes nudge was the only African-American in the group and Gazzy looked just like Angel only a boy instead of a girl I figured that they must be related in some way.

"So what happened that caused me to be in the hospital? I don't remember anything that happened yesterday"

Max who appeared to be the leader stepped forward and said "You were shot"

"What? Who would try to kill me, I'm just an average kid!"

"well, they were not actually trying to hit you they were trying to kill me and they would have succeeded if you had not jumped in front of the bullet, you saved my life"

"But, I don't understand why would they be trying to kill you? You're not any older than I am!"

"It's complicated"

"You're not big time criminals are you?"

"No, I will explain it all to you but later, when you are better"

"Okay, you better or else I would tell all of my friends and the police that you are criminals!"

"I will, don't worry"

"wait where do you live? I have never seen you before"

"Well, we're kind of-"

"Homeless" Nudge said quickly

"Oh you are?" my mom said "well we'd be happy to have you live at our house, at least for now!"

"I'm not so sure"

"C'mon Max, can we, PLEEEEAAAASE" Nudge begged and I could see the puppy dog eyes she was making towards Max

"We can't stay anywhere too long, especially after what happened on Main St."

"Can we at least stay until…wait, what's your name?" she asked me

"Astor, Astor Vang"

"Can we at least stay until Astor's all better?"

"Fine but we're leaving as soon as that happens, okay?"

"Yay" everybody but Fang, my parents and I yelled

"Would you all mind leaving now I think it is time for our patient to get some rest" the nurse said as she came back into the room.

"well I guess I will see you all tomorrow or later even but I hope I will see you tomorrow!"

Astor's POV

"Hey, is anybody home? I thought I would just pop in to say hi"

"Well, hello to you too, Ethan I thought you would never show"  
"Hahahaha I will always show whether you want me to or not so what happened to you man? You look horrible"

"Yeah, and I feel worse"

"So, what happened?"

"I was shot"

"Really? By who?"

"No idea, but they weren't aiming for me"

"Who were they aiming for then?"

"Don't know, this girl named Max"

"So you don't think that anybody has found out your secret though, do you?"

"Naw that's impossible unless someone told them"

"Don't worry, I would never tell anybody"

"Shhh, someone might hear you"

"Sorry"

"So anyway max and her 'Family' are going to be staying with us for a while"

"Why?"

"My mom wanted them to stay as soon as she found out they were homeless"

"Homeless, really…"

"What?"

"You don't think they are like you, do you?"

No, definitely not, that's impossible"

"Okay then I have to go home now so I will see you tomorrow"

"Okay, see you tomorrow"

**Please Review! sorry if you find that last conversation confusing **


	3. prologue Part 3

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Maximum Ride but Sadly, I do not**

_Two Weeks Later_

Astor's POV

Two weeks! Two whole weeks of my life gone! While I was kept in bed at the hospital and all of my friends were out doing whatever they wanted too! Luckily, every day I would have at least one visitor usually my mom, sometimes my dad, occasionally Ethan and often with Max and her family.

"Astor, Astor I am so glad you are up! We have some people staying with us! Are you as excited as I am?" my little sister Lira who had demanded to come with my mom to come pick me up from Cheshire Medical center squealed

"yeah, I am pretty glad I am out of the hospital too, and again I know about the people in our house mom has told me a lot about them" which wasn't exactly true but sometimes I had to do whatever was necessary to get her off of my back. "and no Lira I don't think it's even possible to be as excited as you are"

"Yeah, it's just so awesome that you actually get to come home finally!"

"Okay, Guys we're home! So you can stop being so cramped in the backseat" just as she said that our car pulled into the long dirt road that passed for our driveway. As soon as I set foot outside of the car I was immediately tackled in some sort of giant bear hug by every person that was currently at my house, which was a lot.

"OWWW" I complained

"Ohhhh, sorry we're just so glad to see that you're all better" Max apologized for everyone

"Well not completely"

"What do you mean?"

"I may be out of the hospital but I still have to stay in bed pretty much 24/7 for the next few weeks"

"Awwww, I feel so bad for you we will visit you every day, I promise"

"Um….okay…and what about that other promise you made me you still have to keep that one"

"Don't worry….I will explain everything very soon"

"How soon?"

"As soon as you're better, okay?"

"Fine"

After that I left the group to head indoors to my room on the third floor, but as soon as I started climbing the stairs my stomach injury flared in in extreme pain and I cried out. My mom immediately came rushing in followed by everyone else.

"Oh my god! What happened?"

"Nothing, I just was trying to climb the stairs and my injuries wouldn't let me, it was way too painful"

"Well, you could probably sleep in maxes room, if it is okay with her"

"Yeah that would be fine with me, Mrs. Vang, but I also have Fang and Iggy in that room"

"Well, Iggy could move upstairs to Astor's room, at least until Astor can move up there himself"

"Of course you have to make the BLIND kid move upstairs not the female one or the emo one it HAS to be the one who can't see!" Iggy yelled

"Right now our primary concern is Astor's safety and comfort, if it wasn't for him your leader Max would not even be here right now!"

"well, when you put it that way I guess she does deserve to be down here with him and fang is her right hand man after all so I guess they should be together" Iggy replied rather sheepishly

After that discussion Max helped me get everything I need out of my bedroom and into the guest room that she was staying in with Fang.

"Here, you can have Iggy's bed" she said gesturing to the bed closest to the window right next to her's

"Thanks for letting me stay in here"

"And why wouldn't I this IS your house after all"

"Oh, Right"

Later That Night

No one's POV

"What happened to the Max I used to know?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, a few months ago you would never have even thought about telling an outsider about us, and now you've promised to tell Astor everything, why?"

"I feel he needs to know"

"So, plenty of people have 'needed to know' but why have you decided to tell Astor?"

"He saved my life, Fang"

"So you still shouldn't tell him! He'll probably run off and tell someone else and then we will have another batch of M-Geeks or whatever on us and we wilol have to leave!"

"Astor isn't like that!"

"Oh and how do you know that?"

"I don't know it is what my gut is telling me"

"So now you're saying that we should trust this stranger with our lives just because you had a good feeling about him?"

"Yes"

"What if the rest of us don't want to trust him?"

"Then you can leave! I trust him and that should be enough for you to trust him too!"

"Well I don't and if I am not here in the morning don't come looking for me!"

**Review please! Hope it was good sorry if it was bit confusing **


	4. prologue part 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride.**

Astor's POV:

When I woke up this morning I could tell that something big had happened last night; the air in the house was filled with tension and Max was frowning in her sleep and I could just tell that something major had happened last night that had really hurt her. I got slowly up out of my bed and walked the short distance to the living room even though I had this strong feeling that something was missing yet I could not place my finger on what it was. I lowered myself gently onto the sofa and turned on the TV. Argggh! There is absolutely nothing on at 6 AM just all of this Dora the Explorer crap which I could not tolerate at all so I just turned on my Xbox 360 and played some Star Wars: Battlefront 2 for an hour or so. At about 7:00 AM I heard the soft sound of footsteps behind me and turned to see Max standing behind me rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Good morning! Max"

"'Morning"

"So how did last night go?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know I can tell something big happened and now Fang is missing"

"WHAT? FANG'S GONE?"

"Yeah"

"OMG, this is so bad"

"Why would he leave?"

"No idea, you were the one that talked to him last, you are the one who knows him best"

"I know, I know I just can't believe he's really gone" she lowered herself into a chair looking defeated.

I got up from the sofa, turned off my Xbox and walked over to her "do want to talk about it?"

"Not right now maybe some other time"

Later that night

Astor's POV

I woke up suddenly assuming it was morning but when I looked at the clock it said it was only 11:54 PM. Then what woke me up you might ask? I turned my head sideways and found the culprit Max was halfway out the window I weird glow in her eyes like she wanted to hurt someone really badly, boy I feel really bad for whoever that someone is , probably Fang.

"What are you doing" I asked

"Nothing"

"Well then get off of the window sill before you hurt yourself"

"I am not going to hurt myself by falling out a window"

"Max, what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"clearly something is wrong or you would not be trying to jump out of the window"

"Fine I might be a bit troubled"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really"

"talking always helps max"

"fine let's _talk_"

"good now let's go to the living room"

I grabbed Max's arm and gently pulled her down the hall to the living room she sat in the same chair as this morning and I sat in one opposite her.

"now, what's wrong?"

"Everything"

"well can you name one thing that is troubling you?"

"Fang" she said so quietly I almost didn't hear her

"what about him?"

"I don't know just the fact he is gone I guess, I mean how could he just abandon us like that! We need him!" she yelled standing up I stood up with her

"you can't change his absence tonight, but if he is as smart as you make him out to be he'll realize how great you are and he will come back" after that statement I quickly hugged Max but when I tried to let go she still hung on

"Don't leave me" she whispered

"I won't not now or ever" after I said that something surprising and amazing happened, she kissed me not on the cheek full on the lips, so, I kissed her back with all of the passion and love I could muster. After a while though we needed air so we broke apart.

"I think it's time we went back to bed" I whispered

She nodded in agreement and held my hand as we walked slowly back to our room.

**Don't worry there will be Fax just at a later time so you will not be disappointed **


	5. Prologue Part 5

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Max Ride but I do not**

Astor's POV:

I woke up late the next day after staying up late with Max last night, oh boy I hope she is not mad at me, she just seems like the kind of girl who doesn't like to discuss her feelings. I looked at the clock and the clock reads 8:00 AM wow, that's like a record for me or something I almost always get up at 6 or before. I limp out of my room careful not to hurt my injured stomach and head into the dining room where I see everyone, well not fang, he's still gone, sitting around steaming plates of scrambled eggs. Aw man I hate scrambled eggs and my mom knows it so she never cooks them why did she do it today then?

"Who made the eggs?"

"Iggy did, isn't he wonderful?" my mom responded

I sat down in the seat next to Max who made no reaction. I took my first bite of Iggy's eggs expecting to choke but instead it felt like heaven in food form.

"Iggy you're a very good cook these eggs are delicious!"

"Thanks!"

After breakfast Max grabbed my hand and dragged me out back to the field that was my yard and invisible to pretty much everybody.

"I just wanted to say thank you about what you did last night, it meant a lot to me"

"No problem, hey, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did"

"Hahaha, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the movies with me this Saturday?"

"You mean like…a date?"

"Yeah"

"Well, sure I'll go"

"Cool"

"So what movie would you like to see?"

"It doesn't really matter to me as long as it is one that you like"

"How about Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows?"

"Sounds awesome"

"Great! I've been wanting to see it for a long time"

"Cool so I will definetly be looking forward to it!"

"Yeah me too"

That Afternoon

Astor's POV

I can't believe i actually asked Max out I don't usually ask girls out so, as a result of that most people in school think that I am gay because I have never had a real girlfriend, yet appear perfectly capable of getting one what's even more amazing is that she actually said yes! Man I am so nervous for this Saturday. Maybe if that goes well I'll finally tell max my big secret it been practically torture keeping it from her but I know that she would definitely freak if I actually told her, but it is something that has to be done and if she leaves me then I will know that she is not the right kind of girl for me. I stopped all of my thinking when I heard a knock at the door.

"Max, are you in there"

"No Nudge, it's only me, why?"

"Oh, well I just wanted to tell her that the rest of us would like to talk to her as soon as possible"

"Okay I'll tell her for you if I see her"

"Great! Thanks"

"No problem"

After Nudge left the room I went back to thinking about this Saturday and then I started to wonder as to why Max's 'Family' was looking for her. Because it just seemed very strange from my perspective.

I was bored and tired of thinking about this Saturday so I decided to go to the living room and watch some TV or something. As I excited my bedroom I crashed right into my little sister Lira, and Max.

"Hey watch were you're going! I am trying to talk to max alone here, privately if you please!"

"Sorry, and since when have you guys been such great friends?"

"Since this morning when max dragged you out onto the lawn and I was just asking her about it"

"have you ever thought of just minding your own business for once"

"yeah but that would make life so much less fun"

"Well maybe people don't like you butting in their lives"

"Well I'm quite sure Max doesn't mind, do you Max?"

"Not too much, as long as it's not too private"

"Well I mind and I don't want anyone to hurt Max" after I said this I was immediately embarrassed and apparently she was too because she blushed.

"oooohhh, _Astor and Max up in a tree K-S-S-I-N-G"_ she started singing and max and I were just mortified so we immediately ran into our room as Lira ran down the hall still singing at the top of her lungs.

**Sorry if you found this kind of boring it is definitely going to get better and ****THERE WILL BE FAX**** review please! :) **


	6. Prologue Part 6

**Disclaimer: ****James Patterson**** Owns Maximum Ride! Not me!**

Astor's POV

I entered the room slowly closely followed by max, who, for some reason appeared rather sullen, sad or maybe even slightly depressed.

"What's wrong Max?"

"Nothing why?"

"c'mon don't lie to me I know you miss Fang"

"Okay fine! I miss fang!"

"It's perfectly okay to miss fang he just left the day before yesterday if you wouldn't feel right going to the movies with me on Saturday we don't have to go"

"No I want to go, it's just that fang has been like a brother to me for my entire life and I just can't believe he would just abandon us like that."

"Okay good because I want to go too."

"Well I am still looking forward to it" after that she quickly stepped forward and hugged me and said into my ear "don't ever leave me like fang did"

"Oh! I almost forgot! Nudge said that your Family wanted to see you about something"

"My family wanted to see….me? Why?"

"I don't know she refused to tell me anything"

"Well then I'll have to go see them and find out what they want"

"Well, good luck with that"

"Thanks"

She then left our room and headed upstairs to Iggy's room on the third floor to find nudge, Iggy, Gazzy and Angel. I meanwhile went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Arggghhhhgh!"

"Waaahh" yes I really did just say waaahh

"Why are sitting on me? Not cool!"

"Sorry! I didn't realize anyone was lying here, I thought you were up in your room Iggy!"

"Well I was, but nudge and Angel kicked me out I guess they wanted to talk to max alone or something"

"Yeah but why would they not just use angel's or Nudge's room, instead of kicking you out of yours?"

"No idea, but you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Probably not"

"We should go and listen at their door and find out what all of the fuss is about"

"Okay but wouldn't Max kill us or something if she caught us?"

"Nah, probably just you"

"Well that certainly makes me feel better"

"Oh c'mon it'll be fun!"

"Oh all right I'm in"

We quietly snuck up the stairs to the third floor and stopped right outside the door to Iggy's room where we could hear the voices of Nudge, Angel, and Max drift through the door.

"_Why'd Fang leave Max?"_

"_I don't know"_

"_we think you do"_

"_I know you're lying to us Max" Angel said_

"_No I'm not!"_

"_Yeah you kinda are"_

"_How would you know?"_

"_Hello! I can read your mind"_

"_oh right"_

"_and we heard you are going out Saturday"_

"_Yeah? So what if I am?"_

"_just don't do anything stupid,Max"_

"_when have I ever done anything stupid?"_

"_um… all the time"_

"_I do not"_

"_Max we're just trying to help"_

"_help me with what?"_

"_We're just trying to make sure you don't scare him away like all of the other guys you've dated"_

"_I won't, don't worry"_

After that conversation Iggy quietly tapped my arm and whispered "we've heard enough let's go back downstairs"

I went to my room and sat on the bed thinking about what I had just overheard, Angel saying she can read minds, Max possibly lying to me about why fang left, and the fact that max has dated many other guys and scred them all away. I have to admit I was starting to become a little scared myself.

**Please review! FAX WILL BE HAPPENING Fang probably will come back, AGAIN, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Prologue Part 7

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns the series known as Maximum ride!**

Saturday

Astor's POV

We arrived at the movie theater at about 6:30 PM at about 8:00 our movie was going to start playing. Yeah I know what you're thinking, why did he go to the movie theater an hour and a half too early? Well I came that early because Harry Potter 7 is probably the most watched movie right now, so as a result it is usually completely sold out, and I wanted to be certain that Max and I would get to see it. And I really didn't want to see Ramona and Beezus which is what Max would drag me to if Harry Potter was sold out. Anyway because we were going to be standing around in a line for about an hour and a half I decided that we should at least get to know each other a bit better.

"sooo…Max, is that short for anything?"

"Yeah….Maximum"

"Really that is a very different name I have never heard it before"

"Not any more unusual than Astor" she replied icily

"Touché"

"Why'd you do it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think you know what I mean"

"No idea, please enlighten me"

"You know…why'd you save my life?"

"You wish I hadn't?"

"no, it's just that I have never seen anybody save a stranger's life before"

"Well, I am not like most people, I am very unique"

"Very true, but aren't we all?"

"Some of us more than others."

"I know what you mean"

_I really don't think so you have no idea how unique I am _I thought

"Anyway where does your name come from, what language?" Max suddenly asked

"It's English it means Hawk, why?"

"Oh, just curious"

"are you looking forward to school next week?"

"I'm going to school?"

"Yeah my mom signed you up"

"Well that was nice of her" she said, but I could tell that she wasn't totally sure about the whole idea of school.

"don't worry Everything will be okay" I put my arm around her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down, expecting her to immediately shrug it off but instead it seemed to really help and she started to lean against me, looking sad. "It's okay fang will come back"

"I know I just hope it's soon"

After she said that some movement caught my eye out in the parking lot I turned to look but it was already gone I figured I must have just imagined it. I looked back at the line and realized it was our turn to get tickets so we hurried up to the ticket window, a girl that looked about my age with bright red hair looked back at us,

"well, if it isn't Astor and this excuse that passes for a girl, who are you anyway?" she said rudely

"leave us alone Lissa"

"no I don't think I really want to"

"all we want is two tickets to see Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows"

"well, I'm sooo sorry we have have only one ticket left it seems like your little friend here will have to stay here while you see the movie" which I knew was a total lie because I work here sometimes and knew for a fact that they were not out of tickets when I had arrived and I also know that she had not sold any since we had arrived

"well, then I guess I will either have to complain to your manager or go somewhere else"

"why would you complain to the manager?"

"because I know you're lying Lissa" after that it was sort of a staring contest between me and Lissa but eventually she gave up

"fine! Take your stupid tickets!"

"thank you"

We paid for the tickets and took them from the slot from which they came and headed into the lobby got our popcorn and drinks and entered the theater. We chose two seats that were right in the middle neither too close or too far away.

"so who was that?"

"who?"

"arggh stop it!" she laughed and punched me in the shoulder

"owwww what was that for?" I replied jokingly

""I think you already know but seriously who was that ticket seller, she seemed to know you…really well"

"hahaha very funny she's just someone from school, and a complete witch"

"so, you don't like her?"

"did it look like I like her?"

"not really, but do you?"

"never have, never will, she is a she-demon!" at this Max started laughing I guess she thought that was pretty funny. "You will probably officially meet her next Monday, she'll probably be trying to make your life a living hell so just be prepared"

"I think I can take care of myself"

"I know you can I just don't want you to get hurt"

"and why would she be mad at me anyway? I didn't do anything!"

"I have no idea why, she just treats all of my friends horribly so I' m guessing she treat you even worse"

"why would she treat me worse?"

"hello! you're here on a date with me that's why"

"so you think that because she thinks that I am your girlfriend she's going to treat me horribly?"

"yes I do"

"well I think I can handle it"

"I hope so" I said doubtfully

"why do you say that like that?"

"because she's dating the biggest bully around and the toughest kid in school, Dylan"

"I am a pretty good fighter"

"no one beats Dylan"

After that "cheery" thought though we had to stop talking, the theater lights had dimmed and the movie was about to start

After the movie

Astor's POV

The movie was awesome it ended in a total cliffhanger I will definitely have to go see part two when it comes out it will just be awesome. I was really happy, max and I got along great it was almost like we were made for each other. After that thought though I remembered that I still had to tell her my secret and I began to worry that she would run away screaming when she found out, if she did I would be totally crushed, and that is probably the understatement of the century.

"Do you want to go out for ice cream or just go straight home?" her question woke me from my thoughts and reminded me that she was still there

"what time is it?"

"about 10:30"

"I would love to get some ice cream with you but I think that my mom is probably worried about us and wondering where we are and what we're doing"

"oh right, then we should be getting home"

luckily my house was walking distance from the movie theater so I did not need to call my mom for a drive.

"so are we like boyfriend-girlfriend?"

"I guess, if you want to be"

"I do"

We then arrived back at my yard and turned up the driveway

"follow me I have something I want to show you" I whispered in her ear and I took her hand and quickly dragged her around back to a spot that was completely bathed in the light of the full moon. It was there that I planned to reveal my secret.

"what is it Astor?"

"there is something you have to know about me"

"what?"

"you have to promise not to tell anyone though"

"okay, I promise, now tell me!"

"okay…here goes….Max?... I have wings"

"what?"

"I have wings" I then unfolded my 15 foot black and brown speckled wings and showed them to her

"I know I heard you but how did you get them?"

"I'm not really sure, some sciantists in white coats gave them to me when I was born, something to do with DNA, at this place, lab I guess, called the Institute for Higher Living in New York"

"they're so amazing and beautiful"

"you mean you're not freaked out? you're not running for the hills? you actually want to stay with me even though I'm a sideshow freak?"

"let me put it this way" and with that she kissed me right on the lips we stood there making out for a while before we broke apart "and besides you're not a freak to me"

"why do you say that? I am clearly a freak"

"what I meant was compared to me and my family you are pretty normal"

"what do you mean?"

"we all have wings Astor, that's why people are trying to kill us that's why we are homeless, because we are too busy running from erasers to actually live anywhere for too long" she quickly unfolded her 14 foot light brownish wings that matched her hair perfectly

"I know what you mean, I also have erasers to deal with"

"anyway , how did you escape?"

"I'm not sure some guy named Jeb Betchelder came and rescued me"

"WHAT? Jeb rescued you?"

"yeah, why?"

"Jeb rescued me and my flock"

"well I guess he's just a really good guy then"

"was"

"what?"

"was, he was a good guy"

"what do you mean?"

"I mean that he's dead, Jeb's dead"

"How can you be so sure? He was just here the week before you arrived"

**Review Please! I probably won't get much of a chance to update until next weekend but if you review I might update sooner! FAX will enter soon but at a later time! if any body has any ideas as to what astor's powers should be please tell me and i will use the ones i like the best thanks!**


	8. Prologue Part 8

**disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride…..:(**

_Previously_

"_Astor, Jeb is dead"_

"_How can you be so sure? he was just here the week before you arrived"_

Astor's POV:

"all I know is that Jeb left the flock about 6 years ago and has never returned, so we always assumed he was dead, it was just a feeling we all knew to be true" max replied

"Well 6 years ago was about the same time he freed me from the institute and ever since then he has been checking up on me every month or two"

"I can't believe! Why would he leave us like that?" she yelled

"well I think I know something that will make you and the flock feel better"

"what can you find Jeb and tell him what a douchebag he is!"

"no, but I think I know something even better"

"you know how to get fang back?"

"No, but this is just as good"

"tell you what, just get the flock together tomorrow morning and I will tell you all there"

"tell me" she growled quietly

"patience, Max, just wait until morning, please"

"fine but if you don't tell me then I will leave and find fang on my own"

"don't worry"

Next morning

Astor's POV

"IGGY! GAZZY! NUDGE! ANGEL! FLOCK MEETING LIVING ROOM NOW!"

Ugggh, and I thought lira was loud if lira was a jet engine then max yelling was like a nuclear bomb inside my head. Last night all seemed like a dream Max having wings, and knowing Jeb Betchelder I was beginning to wonder if somehow my brain had known they were mutants and forced my body to save them, but it was just amazing I just can't believe that there are others like me and that they are living in my house.

"COME ON GUYS I HAVE SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT! YOU'RE GOING TO LIKE IT! I PROMISE!"

After the echoes stopped in my skull I decided that it was time to get up, I couldn't believe that the others were still asleep or even still pretending to be. finally I heard footsteps on the floors above my room and could tell that they were getting up. I quickly jumped out of bed, put on a black tee-shirt and black jeans, and rushed into the living room, almost crashing into max in the process.

"Geez, watch it Astor, we do not need any more injured bird kids"

"Sorry, I was just excited about my little announcement I have for the flock"

"You know you should join the flock"

"What and replace fang, I know he doesn't trust me and wants me to stay away from you"

"No not to replace him dummy!" she then proceeded to smack the back of my head "just to hang out and live with other bird kids"

"Fang won't like it but I sure do! Count me in!"

Just then all of the rest of the flock, came walking into the living room and sat down on the sofa or a chair or just on the floor

"what's all this about, Max?"

"I think Astor has something he wants to share with you guys and I do too, so sit down and be quiet"

"do you want to go first, Max, or should I?"

"I will, okay everyone ….please say hello to the newest member of the Flock….Astor!"

"WHAT!" was shouted by everyone in the room including Angel. "how can that be? He has no wings" they all asked at once

"who says I don't have wings?" I asked, slightly annoyed

"well if you had wings we would know" Gazzy said simply

"how?" I asked

"Angel would tell us" he stated

"but how would she know?"

"she can read people's minds, and if you had wings she would be able to read your mind and find out that way" he replied

"unless, I put up mental blocks to prevent anybody from reading my mind witch I always have up 100% of the time"

"So, what you're saying is that you have wings?" iggy said form the corner he was sitting in

"yeah" I replied extending my wings is much as I could without breaking anything

"oh, that is so cool now we can have a bigger flock and with another person around we have another person to help us fight erasers, and find fang and….and….hey! why didn't you tell us when we first met you?" nudge asked from the corner

"do you tell everyone that _you_ meet, that you have wings?"

"oh, no…I guess not"

"exactly!"

"So what did you want to say Astor?" Angel asked sweetly

"well, I have a surprise for you"

"WHAT IST?" everyone yelled

"well, seing as I am now a member of the flock, I was going to take you all on a vacation"

"Where?" they asked again

"well I was thinking of …..Canada!"

"CANADA! YAY!" they all shouted

**Sorry it's kind of a filler chapter but I was bored and tired anyway the action will start soon maybe on their vacation (hint…hint ;)….) please review reviews = more chapters sooner! ;)**

**Please give me some ideas for Astor's power's and tell me what you think of the whole story so far!**

**THANK YOU! EVERYBODY WHO IS READING THIS! ESPECIALLY THOSE OF YOU WHO TAKE THE TIME TO REVIEW!**


	9. Prologue Part 9

**Thank you everyone who is reading this and thank you to the person who reviewed this makes me happy! **

**Disclaimer: sadly, James Patterson owns the awesome series of books known as Maximum Ride! **

Astor's POV:

"Canada, really?" Max asked

"yeah, I thought we all could use a break" I responded

"yeah, okay, but why Canada?"

"you'll see" I said as a smirk spread quickly across my face

"how are we getting there Astor?" Angel asked

"well, we're flying, of course!" I said as the others looked rather surprised

"but isn't Canada, all frozen and everything, like Antarctica?" Nudge asked

"not where we're going it's not"

"but it's frozen everywhere in Canada" Gazzy argued

"well I guess you can stay home then while Max, Iggy, Nudge, Angel and I got to Canada" I replied icily

"okay, okay I'm coming, geez"

"Good"

"But seriously Astor, why Canada? Why not somewhere warm? Like Hawaii? Nudge asked trying to give me bambi eyes

"those don't work on me Nudge, and anyway Hawaii is too far away, we'd get really tired"

"Fine" nudge said sadly "I still want to go to Hawaii at some point though"

"I am sure you will Nudge, I'm sure you will"

"Okay, everybody get there things packed for the trip we will have a long flight tomorrow so we may have to stop somewhere and rest, and Gazzy? No stink bombs!" Max said in that endearing leadership way that she had.

"fine, take away all of my fun Max, geez!" Gazzy complained

"And we have to leave early, so be sure to get plenty of rest you guys!" I called after them

The next day

Astor's POV:

Flying is really the greatest thing you can ever imagine, if you love rollercoasters you'd love flying but about 100 times more, it's that great. When I am flying all of my worries disappear like they never existed and this is the one place where I can feel totally, 100% safe. I could tell Max felt the same way because her usually worried features had finally begun to relax. We were currently flying over the state of Maine on our way to the Canadian province of New Brunswick.

"Astor, why are we going to Canada?" I had been too busy thinking about canada that I had not noticed Max fly up to be next to me

"that's not for you to know, yet" I replied

"tell me or I will kick you in the balls so hard that you will never have children"

"that sounds like it might possibly be painful"

"Don't worry it would be"

"oh, I am already worried, because I know that you could"

"then tell me" she growled

"fine…we're going to Canada ….because that's where I wanted to go and you agreed"

"aaarrrrrggghghghgg!...you are so annoying sometimes! You know that!"

"yeah, so I've been told" I said while grinning at her

"really, who would've told you that? Other than me, I mean"

"Liiiisssssaaaaaa" I said in a sing-song voice and she immediately punched me in the arm, and I pretended to be seriously hurt, I started falling down towards the forested hills of Maine.

And that's when I saw it, a quick streak of black zooming through the forest, my first thought was erasers but then I realized that the black _thing _that I had seen had already gone so I knew that it could not be an eraser, if it was it would have attacked us immediately and without hesitation.

"what's wrong, Astor?" max called from above

"oh, nothing, I just thought I saw something suspicious moving quickly through the woods"

"erasers?"

"Nah, it would have attacked us if it was an eraser, it was probably just a crow or something"

"true, but it could be trying to see where we are going"

"well, we can't let it do that now can we?"

"no, we definitely cannot"

"if I see it again I will chase it and try to capture it, alive"

"why alive?"

"Do you want a dead eraser on our hands?"

"oh, right, good point"

"and if we get it alive we can find out where it came from"

"it probably won't talk, but we can try"

"yes, yes we can"

"so who are we going to see in Canada?" max asked me suddenly

"no-one" I said teasingly

"now I know that you are lying"

"awww, who told you?"

"The little bird who sits on my shoulder" she joked

"but you have no bird on your shoulder"

"it be invisible"

"Maaaax! When are we going to get there?" Gazzy whined from behind us

"soon! Now be quiet!"

"but I'm hungry!" he complained

"well as soon as we find somewhere to stop and eat we will" she said reluctantly

"Fine! But it better be soon!"

"it will have to be I am starting to get hungry too!" Nudge said

"oh look, there's a Tim Horton's **(an amazing restaurant, similar to Dunkin Donuts, only much better)** up ahead we can stop there for a bite to eat" I said

We then flew into the woods next to the Tim Horton's and after making sure nobody had seen us we walked into the restaurant, inside it was like heaven Tim Horton's was pretty much my favorite restaurant of all time and we didn't have it in New Hampshire which was quite annoying, so whenever I see a Tim Horton's I always rush in and stuff my face full of the chocolate goodness of their donuts and the rich delicious taste of their freshly baked toasted chicken clubs. Mmmmmmmmm

"so what are we gonna get?" max asked waking me from my dream of living in Tim Horton's for the rest of my life, however long that was.

"you guys can get whatever you want, I'm buying" I offered

"we can't ask you to do that" Max said quickly

"last time I checked you don't have a choice" I said simply

"ouch, ya got me there"

"that's what I thought" I said, smirking

"okay, I'll have two toasted chicken clubs, three chicken noodle soups, two chocolate glazed donuts and four chocolate milks, please" Gazzy ordered

"yeah, I'll have the same things as him" Iggy was up next

"I think I'll have about five chicken noodle soups, one roasted ham club and three chocolate milks" Nudge ordered after Iggy

"I want six of the chicken wraps, and 2 chicken noodle soups with three chocolate milks please!" angel said

"all I want is about seven toasted chicken clubs and five chocolate milks" I said

"I'll have what he is having" Max said, surprising everybody

"are you guys sure you can eat all of this food?" the cashier asked

"yes, we can, but thank you for your concern" I said In response

"okay, but just remember, there are no refunds if you don't eat it all"

"We know, thank you" I said irritably

After that we all got our trays of food and picked a table right next to the exit, perfect for a quick getaway if necessary, we all seriously hoped it wouldn't be. We dug right into our food devouring all of in in about half an hour, which is pretty fast considering the amount of food we had ordered. It was then that I again felt the feeling that someone dangerous was approaching and fast.

"we're going to have company soon" I whispered quietly in Max's ear

"how do you know?"

"I'm not sure, I have just always been able to see things before they happen, it's like a gift, and sometimes a curse"

"well then we need to go, like Now!"

"agreed" I said as I quietly reached over and tapped Iggy's hand twice and Max made sure all of the others were all ready to go

"ready?" she asked me

"yeah"

"Then let's get out of here"

At that moment the front of the restaurant was blown open and about twelve erasers, fully morphed ran in. but they were too late we had already ran out of the door and were now flying over the city of Calais on our way to Saint John, New Brunswick. We arrived in Saint John at about 8:00 PM so it was pretty much already dark.

"I have some more good news for everybody" I said surprising everyone

"what now?" they said, pretending to be annoyed

"we are not going to be sleeping in an exposed location outdoors tonight"

"where are we sleeping then?" Max asked

"there" I said indicating the Holiday Inn Express that was quickly approaching

"what? Are you crazy? There is no way we can sleep there!"

"why not?" I asked simply

"yeah Max, why not?" the others chorused

"because…..well….because….."

"Can't think of a good reason?"

"alright fine! We can sleep there but don't blame me if something happens"

"what could happen?"

"we could be robbed….or….or….. erasers might come!"

"don't worry Max they would never enter the hotel"

"are you sure?"

"yes, now stop worrying"

"but…what if?..."

"Max, stop" I say putting a finger over her mouth to try and keep her quiet

we land in the parking lot and walk in as if we own the place and we walk up to the guy behind the desk.

"do you have a suite large enough for six people?"

"yes"

"Well can we have it for the night?"

"no"

"Why not?" _and what's with all the one syllable answers? _I think to myself

"I don't think you can pay for it" he said simply

"well swipe my card and we'll see if you are right" I replied icily

So he does and as soon as the information pops up on the computer he looks at it and his eyes go wide

"umm…..how many keys would you like?"

"six please" he handed them to me "thank you"

We then turned the corner and headed to the elevator our suite was on the 10th floor so we hit the big letter ten and waited. I would say calmly but then I would be lying almost everyone in the flock hated elevators so we pretty much flew out of the elevator when it stopped on our floor. We opened the door to our room and entered the massive suite.

"Whoa, this is just plain amazing!" was all anybody could say

The Suite was HUGE there was a living room big enough to fit an eighteen wheeler in, a kitchen attached to the living room a large bathroom and 3 bedrooms, each with a king bed in it.

"Thanks Astor" Angel said, hugging me, I immediately stiffened not being too big on the whole hugging business

"don't worry about it, my treat to you guys, you deserve it"

"aww, thanks Astor" Max said also giving me a hug and even a kiss on the cheek

"it was my pleasure" I said with a bow

"Now you guys we need to get up early again tomorrow morning so we better get to bed pretty early" I said in my best impersonation of Max

"uggghhhh…when did you turn into Max?" they all complained

"about the same time as I started leading us on this vacation"

"Awww man, we only need one Max!" Gazzy said

"well too bad, you've got me too! Now Max will decide who is sleeping with whom" I said

"okay, Iggy and Gazzy will sleep in the first room, Angel and Nudge will sleep in the third room and Astor and I will sleep in the second one"

"cool!" Iggy and Gazzy said together slapping each other high fives

"as it is 10:00 it is time for us all to go to bed and be sure to get a good sleep, we are leaving early tomorrow" I said and everyone went into their respective rooms Max and I went into the middle bedroom. "if you don't want to sleep in the same bed I would be willing to sleep on the couch, if that would make you more comfortable"

"no, it's fine I trust you"

"okay good"

"so….you can see the future?"

"yup" I said kinda embarrassed "and I can also read people's emotions and create emotions in people"

"that might be very useful"

"yeah, I think so"

"boy I'm tired, long day, let's get to bed"

"sounds great" I said only now realizing how tired I was we lay in bed for a while but I finally heard max go off to sleep and I felt a ggreat sense of calm and happiness fall over her which in turn made me happy.

. 

The next day

Astor's POV:

"we were up in the air flying first thing next morning, we left so early that it was still quite dark out. Well,we had breakfast and everything before we left but I don't think you want to hear about breakfast, and all of the complaining, great food compliments of Iggy and the grumpy Max.

"so…..how long are we going to be flying today Astor?" Max asked me

"not long only an hour or two"

"good"

"Why good? You love flying"

"yeah, but I'm really curious as to where we are going and why we are going there"

"ah okay"

After that we pretty much flew in silence for the rest of the trip. After about three hours of flying we finally reached our destination, a long rectangular, grey, house on the outskirts of Lunenburg, Nova Scotia. We landed silently on the porch right in front of a door with the name 'kristofson' written on it in gold letters. I quietly stepped forward and rang the doorbell and after waiting for about a minute of waiting patiently the door was answered by a tall thin woman with brown hair who looked to be around 35.

"Oh! Hi Astor, come on in we weren't expecting you"

We stepped cautiously into the house where we were greeted with many cries of 'welcome' or 'hi'

"well, welcome, it's nice to see you again Astor" said the person who answered the door "and who are your friends?"

I introduced the flock to them and she introduced her family to the flock

"I'm Hannah and this is Terence" indicating the baby she was holding "he is about a year old, and this is his father Andy" she said indicating the big bearded man next to her "to his right is my son, Daniel Eisenhower, and his sister Katy" Daniel was about my height and age with short brown hair and a mischievous smile, we had been best friends for practically our entire lives, people often said that we looked like twins, and his sister was slightly younger and shorter than him with blue eyes and long blond hair.

"it's nice to see all of you guys again" I said

"it's really nice to meet you all" Max said politely

"yeah, it's great to meet the girl who has stolen my best friends heart!" Daniel said loudly and I punched him, embarrassed.

"well, I'm going to go to make dinner while you guys catch up" Hannah said

"and I am going to go to my office and work, so don't bother me!" andy stated

"_what do you want to do?"_ I asked Daniel telepathically, yeah we can talk telepathically, it's awesome!

"_no idea"_

"_we could go for a fly" _ yes he knows that I have wings

"_where?"_

"_I don't know"_

"_okay sure why not? But aren't you tired from all of the flying you did to get here?"_

"_not really"_

"_okay then, let's do it!"_

"so guys, do you want to go for a fly and check out the area?" I asked the flock

"sure!"

"can I come?" Katy asked

"sure, why not?"

"YAAY!"

All 8 of us then ran outside spread our wings and took off in the direction of the town. We spent most of the morning and afternoon looking around the town and I was seeing what had changed since I had lived there, it turns out, a lot. Around town I kept thinking I saw a black figure watching us but it would always disappear before I could get a good look at it. At about 6:00 we flew back to the house and ate a delicious dinner Made for us by Hannah.

"this is delicious Hannah! Seriously, Thank You!" Max said, her mouth filled of food

_Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong_

The doorbell rang disrupting our dinner, Hannah got up and answered it. After a while Hannah came back in and said "guys I think you should come and meet our guest"

"um….alright" Max said

When we got to the door all of our hearts nearly stopped from surprise, standing in the doorway was a familiar figure with black, onyx eyes, black hair and he was dressed completely in black clothes.

_Fang_

**Hope you liked it sorry it was so long, Review please! I will update with the last part of the prologue soon and then I will start on the regular story unless people want me to continue with this after part 10, please tell me! REVIEW PLEASE! THANK YOU ALL!**


	10. Prologue Part 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own MAXIMUM RIDE!**

_When we got to the door all of our hearts nearly stopped from surprise, standing in the doorway was a familiar figure with black, onyx eyes, black hair and he was dressed completely in black clothes._

_Fang_

Astor's POV

I can't believe it Fang had actually plucked up the courage to return and face Max's wrath. I was so glad that I was not on the receiving end of Max's anger at least not this much of Max's anger I was freakin' scared.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Max yelled at Fang

"I'm sorry"

"SO YOU LEAVE US AND YOU ACTUALLY EXPECT THAT ALL WILL BE FORGIVEN IF YOU SAY THAT YOU'RE SORRY?"

"no"

"Well what then?"

"I don't know"

They continued this argument this way for about 15 minutes when suddenly I got the feeling we were all in danger again

"guys watch out! We've got company"

"what?" max asked taking a break from beating up Fang to listen

"erasers"

"really? Are you sure?"

"yeah and their coming quickly"

"okay, we need to leave, like NOW!"

We were unlucky with escaping this time , we had just run out of the house with all of our things and there they were.

"going somewhere?" the leader growled

And with that the fighting started there were about 60 erasers attacking us all on my friends front porch, eh, 60 erasers to 9 bird kids, we could do it easily, not a problem.

"why. Can't. You. People. Just. Leave. Me. Alone?" I said between punches

The erasers I was fighting just ignored me and continued their pointless mission of trying to destroy us. After a while there were no more erasers left to fight and everyone slouched down on the front porch, exhausted.

"if we were not tired of fighting I would so be angry at you right now" Max said to Fang

"what did I do?"

"Um…let me think….YOU LEFT US FANG!"

"Oh….riiiiight….that, yeah I regret it now"

"yeah….you should" she said menacingly

"look, I'm really sorry that I left you guys I will do anything to make up for it I just want us all to be together as one flock"

"wow, that's like the longest sentence you have ever said" max said teasingly "okay, well I guess we can forgive you this time, but you better not do it again"

"I won't, I promise"

"good"

"well while you guys are getting back together, I think I will go make a sandwich, anybody want anything?"

"I'll help you" Daniel said standing up

"okay, cool, I guess we'll make sandwiches for everybody"

"Iggy, come on lets go explore the woods for a while until Max and Fang have finished getting back together" Gazzy said

"we're not together!" they both said at the same time

"sure, keep telling yourselves that" Iggy said but left with gazzy anyway.

"Katy, Angel lets go play inside!" nudge said

"Yeah!" they both answered enthusiastically and ran inside after nudge

I walked inside with Daniel and headed for the kitchen, we had decided to make roast beef sandwiches for everyone. Turkey was just too weird considering that it is a kind of bird and so are we, kinda; it just felt too much like cannibalism for us to feel good about eating turkey.

"hey, how do you feel about Fang being back?" Daniel asked me suddenly

"fine, what should I feel?"

"I don't know, I just thought since she is your girlfriend you might be a little bit jealous"

"It's okay she only loves him as a brother"

"but she does love him?"

"Yeah, but only as a brother"

"Okaa-aay, whatever helps you sleep at night"

Just then I decided to look into the future, yes I can see the future it's just this power that I have,

_Max and fang were standing in a corner kissing, and I don't just mean kissing I mean like totally making out, no one could mistake it for anything but romantic._

"_I love you Max"_

"_I love you too Fang"_

_What? Did max just say she loved fang? What is up with this? _

"ouch" I said as I came back to the present

"What?" Daniel asked

"I just looked into the future"

"what did you see?"

"I saw Max…..and Fang"

"well…what were they doing"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"tell me!"

"no!"

"yes"

"no"

"Yes"

"no"

"please?"

"oh all right….i saw them…..they were….they were kissing, alright?"

"so what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure"

outside

No one's POV

Max and Fang were lying in the grass alone talking about what had happened in the past few weeks since fang had left.

"why did you leave Fang? Max asked suddenly

"I told you I didn't trust Astor"

"But then shouldn't you have stayed to make sure we were alright?"

"I guess…what are you trying to say Max?"

"I'm trying to say that you probably have some other reason for leaving"

"okay, fine! I was jealous"

"of Astor?"

"yes"

"why?"

"I felt that he was replacing me"

"Fang...nobody could replace you…ever"

"how can you be so sure? You seemed pretty in to him at the movies last week"

"how did you find out about that?"

"um….Angel told me"

"okay"

"so you and astor…are like….together?"

"yeah, kinda, I guess"

"and he has Wings"

"Yes"

"I don't remember seeing him in The School"

"He's from the Institute, and Jeb rescued him"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, that's what I said, and one more thing I found out, Jeb is still alive"

Inside

Astor's POV

I couldn't believe Max was either going to cheat on me with Fang or she would fall for fang and dump me and soon. So I had only one option: I had to leave it would be better for everybody I know and love even Max and especially Fang, I know that he loves her as more than a sister or friend. Yeah I know what you're going to say 'but Astor you can't know that for sure' yeah? well don't bother, I can read emotions and I know for a fact that Fang loves Max and with my little peep into the future I saw that she is going to fall in love with him too. So that is why I am leaving but I am at least going to tell her, she deserves to know why I left.

_Dear Max and Flock_

_ It is now that I know that me being in the flock is just not going to work out. Fang will always be too jealous of me to treat me well and I will always be too jealous of Fang to treat him kindly; our emotions will always cloud our judgment and will tear the flock apart. I have left with Daniel and Katy and I hope you survive long enough to realize how Fang feels about you Max. I doubt that we will meet again. Maximum, I will always love you but I do not think that you feel the same way about me as I feel about you. Please survive. Please do not look for me. Goodbye Flock. I will miss you all. I'm sorry._

_ All my Love,_

_Astor Vang _

**Please Review this is the last chapter of the prologue the next chapter I add will be the real story so please review and tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 1 A New Life

**Disclaimer: James Patterson Owns MAXIMUM RIDE!NOT little old me!**

**Okay guys this is it this is the first chapter of the actual story this is taking place two years after the prologue there will be FAX!**

Max POV

_I was reading the note left by the leader of the only other flock out there in the world, the only person to save the life of a stranger, the one who had left me. I was crying on the floor of my room not believing that he was actually gone. He had said he would never leave, or was that just fluff he said to make me feel better about Fang's departure? I mean I had kissed him, how could he just leave me like that? Then it all faded into blackness,_

_My mom, Valencia Martinez, was calling me from the bottom of the stairs telling me to come and that she had something important to say to me and my half-sister Ella, and the Flock. _

"_Kids" she said "I know that we have had fun here but I have an announcement to make" she said _

"_What?" we all said in unison_

"_We're moving" she said_

_What? Had I heard her correctly? What did she mean moving? Just at that moment Fang came over and took my hand sending shivers down my spine. The feeling of his hand in mine usually was enough to calm me down whenever I was upset like right now. _

"_Don't worry" he whispered in my ear just loud enough for me to hear him I squeezed his hand gently in return_

"_Where are we moving to?" Iggy asked_

"_Just a small city in New Hampshire" Mom said _

"_What city?" I asked, dreading the answer_

"_Keene" she answered_

_Crap, Keene was for me the city of memories, memories of friends lost, of betrayal, of abandonment._

"_Why?" I asked simply_

"_I got a job there, and the CSM wanted to use Keene as its base of operations"_

"_Oh, well why doesn't it just use phoenix as its base?"_

_After I said that I started hearing a voice from the air saying "good morning, Max wake up"_

"_God?" I asked sleepily_

"_No, idiot, it's me" the voice answered_

"_Fang?" I asked still asleep_

"Bingo" Fang said

At that my eyes shot open and looked deep into the dark abysses which were Fang's eyes

"Good morning, beautiful" he said, oh god, did he really just say that?

"Who are you? And what have you done with the real Fang?" I asked jokingly

He just looked at me with those deep onyx eyes of his that I always seem to get lost in.

"Awww, Fang why couldn't you just let me sleep?" I complained

"I would but then your mom would kill me" he said "come on you don't want to miss your first day of Keene High School" yup you read correctly, my newest torture is the one they like to call public high school.

"Yeah I do" I replied

"Well I don't want to go alone so you are coming whether you want to or not" he told me

"Why, would little Fangy get lonely?" I asked teasingly

With that he just glared at me, then when he could see I was serious about not wanting to get up he gave me the dreaded bambi eyes, argghh! Curse those bambi eyes that he was so good at!

"Fine, I'll come but I won't be happy about it" I said grumpily

"Good" he said gently kissing me

I reached up and tangled my hand in his hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss, but he soon pulled away.

"What's the matter?" I asked him

"Nothing, you just have to get dressed and all ready for school" after that he quickly left my room and I quickly put on my favorite grey tee- shirt and black shorts, hey, nobody said I was worried about my looks, for me all that really mattered was whether it would get in the way in battle and whether it covered me up.

"Max! It's time to get up so come downstairs, I made breakfast!" Iggy shouted from the bottom of the stairs

"fine, I'll be there in a second!" I yelled back "but only because I want food!"

I then ran out of my room and practically flew down the stairs and into the dining room, I would've gone into the kitchen but the Flock has decreed that I am not allowed anywhere near the kitchen plus it is just too small to fit a lot of people in it.

"Here ya go chocolate chip pancakes courtesy of _moi_" Iggy said placing a dish of the best pancakes in the world on the table in front of me

"Thanks Iggy these are definitely the best pancakes I have ever had!" I squealed, and I don't squeal that just shows you how good they are.

"Hey! What about saving some for me!" Fang said slipping into the room as quietly as ever

"I would but I like them too much" I said, sticking my tongue out at him

"What's with all of the noise some of us are trying to sleep" Nudge said coming into the room rubbing her eyes

"Iggy is keeping me from the chocolaty goodness known as chocolate pancakes!" fang complained

"Here Fang, I actually made some for you so here ya go" Iggy said giving Fang a plate of pancakes

Just as he did that however we heard a honking outside and saw my mom outside in the driveway in the car waving at us to get in.

"Awwww man! I have not had any of my pancakes!" Fang yelled in frustration

"Too bad! It's time to go to school" I said while grabbing his arm and dragging him out the door to the car, which I like to call the big yellow dinosaur, just because it's like a million years old and a giant minivan that someone thought would be a good idea to paint yellow. I sat in the back with fang and Iggy sat in the middle row of seats with Ella.

We arrived at school with plenty of time before the first bell; Fang, Iggy and I went into the school and looked through the halls for our homeroom which by some luck was the same as my lucky number, 403. We finally found it after the bell had rung and ran in late and the teacher yelled at us.

"Why weren't you here? Don't you know that you're supposed to be here at 7:25?" Mr. Burns yelled

"Sorry, we kinda got lost" I explained

"Fine, I'll excuse you this time, but only because you're freshmen and it's the first day of school, now take your seats" he instructed

We quickly found our seats in the back of the room and quickly sat down but as I was doing so I noticed a tall brown haired boy sitting a few rows behind us, he was just staring at us with a weird expression on his face, when he noticed me staring at him he quickly turned around and started talking to the kid next to him, but get this, they looked exactly the same! Just as I noticed this the bell rang and it was time to go to first block: English 9 with Mr. Kersey. I looked at Iggy and Fang's schedules and they were exactly the same as mine, which made me happy. Fang, Iggy and I walked together to room 12 which was the English classroom. After the bell rang again signaling the start of the block Mr. Kersey started to take attendance. It was then that I noticed the twins from Homeroom sitting right next to Fang.

"okay you guys when I call your name I want you to say here and raise your hand please" mr. Kersey instructed

Okay I kinda zoned out for most of the names until I heard it getting close to my name and Fang elbowed me to wake me up.

"Maximum Ride?"

"here!" I said raising my hand

"do have a nickname that you would like to be called" he asked

"um… how about Max?" I answered

"sure"

"nick Ride?"

"here" fang said

"James Ride?"

"here" Iggy said from my left

I was about to fall back to sleep but then I heard the next name and I was suddenly wide awake.

"Astor Vang?"

**Hope you liked the first chapter! R & R please! Tell me what you think!**


	12. AN: PLEASE READ!

**I know you people are probably really disappointed that this is not the new chapter you were expecting, I'm sorry but I've been really depressed lately and haven't been getting many reviews, practically none, this makes me sad **** I probably will not be updating anytime in the near future unless I get some, good or bad, just please review, that is all that I am asking, it would really make my day. Thanks! **

**I am also working on Probable Enmity which is like a parallel story to Unlikely Friendship except from others perspectives and this message applies to that too. So please review, it would make me soooooooo happy!**

**THANKS TO THOSE OF YOU WHO REVIEW! **

**REMEMBER:**

**REVIEWS = NEW CHAPTER! **

**-THE-FLOCK-RULES**


	13. Chapter 2 Old Enemies

**I am kinda depressed at the moment and have not been getting many reviews so sorry if you find the next few chapters kinda dark it's just how I am feeling so please review! PLEASE!**

**DISCLAIMER: Maximum Ride is not owned by me!**

Max POV

"Astor Vang?" Mr. Kersey called out again.

"Here!" said the tall brown haired blue-eyed kid sitting right next to Fang.

"Okay, it seems that everybody is here, so we can get started, the first thing on the agenda is a get-to-know-you game"

"Awwww" we all groaned in unison.

"look, I know you guys are in high school now but if we all know something about each other everything will be easier for everybody" Mr. Kersey replied.

So we played this game called "The Wind Blows" and what happened was someone went into the middle of the circle and said something about themselves and if it also applied to you, you had to get up and get another chair.

"Okay, I'll start" Mr. Kersey said "the wind blows if your favorite movie is _the Princess Diaries"_

Almost all of the girls and even some of the guys stood up and moved around.

Next up was a girl with long blond and brown hair who smiles as her eyes met Astor's.

"Okay" she said "the wind blows if you like horses"

Almost every single person in the class got up and changed seats, except for Iggy, Fang and I.

The next person up was the brown haired boy that looked exactly like Astor he stood in the center awkwardly without saying anything. Then finally when he spoke it was in voice that reminded me of a member of the flock, the voice was full of pain, and suffering long endured. It was one full of knowledge but also one full of sadness.

"The wind blows" he started "if you've ever been able to fly"

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Mr. Kersey asked

"I mean if you've been able to fly physically, or metaphorically, like if you were really happy or something"

"Oh, that's very cool, continue"

At that the only people who got up were Astor, Fang, Iggy and I we all just traded places.

After a while the bell rang and it was time to go to block two.

"Well, well, well, it seems that a certain someone has returned to us after all!" said a voice from behind us, this voice was the voice of a witch, the red-haired-wonder herself, the "She-Demon" Lissa. "It's nice having you guys around after you vanished right before 8th grade"

"You mean you actually remember me?" I shot back

"Yeah, of course I remember you; you stole my boyfriend from me!" Lissa yelled

"What?" I asked, shocked by this

"Astor was my boyfriend"

"What drugs are you on? Astor HATED you!" after this outburst I turned and stalked off with Fang and Iggy right behind me and Lissa just kept yelling at us but we just continued walking to our second block class, the dreaded math class with Mr. Henderson. I walked in and took a seat by the wall again right in between Fang and Iggy. As I was sitting there I got the strange feeling like I was being watched and I looked across the room to meet the eyes of Astor Vang and his mysterious twin. I was starting to get freaked out like I had a few years ago when a college student named Sam had tried to rape me but I managed to stop him but still I was pretty badly harmed emotionally **(see Probable Enmity)** just then a young man probably about 25 or so with long sandy brown hair and turquoise eyes walked briskly into the room and introduced himself

"Hello class, my name Mr. Henderson but you can just call me Sam"

**Sorry for the short chapter with the cliffy almost all of the upcoming chapters will probably be like this; I have writer's block and haven't been getting reviews so until I get some more I won't be writing many good exciting chapters. So REVIEW PLEASE! **


	14. AN: Possible End HELP READ IT!

**Okay people who are reading this I just wanted to say sorry for not updating but I have officially run out of ideas for this story so if you have any please tell me! But I have also been working on another story that I have an actual plan for so it is going to be much longer and more interesting than this one it is called ****Separate lives**** and if you like Unlikely Friendship you will most likely love it (they are in no way related but they are both Maximum Ride ****…) so read it and review I DARE YOU! **


End file.
